CLOVER
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Se mueve suavemente, llevando su delgado cuerpo en círculos sobre la moqueta central, los pies descalzos y los ojos cerrados. Alza los brazos, como si sostuviera a alguien entre ellos, y baila como baila el mar, con movimientos fluidos y dispersos ...


**Nota: **Si han leído el manga, entenderán el estilo narrativo. Si no lo han leído, o la edición y/o traducción es distinta a la que conozco yo, quizás hayan problemas de entendimiento:

Intenté ser lo más fiel posible al estilo narrativo y de diálogo que Clamp le dio a este manga y que yo tanto amo.

"3 hojas" o "4 hojas" o "Trébol" es tal cual como Clamp se expresó, por tanto los mantengo. No me saco las " " de la nada.

**A**,** B **o** C **en negrita también los expresó así Clamp, supongo que para que no se confundiera con letras mayúsculas cualesquiera y para darles algo de identidad.

Las cursivas las he usado para citar frases del manga, y/o para diálogos del pasado; en pensamientos esporádicos y también para citar párrafos de las letras musicales que Oruha va cantando.

**Gracias a Darklady2504 por betear este fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

_A pesar de todas esas luces que hay, ninguna de ellas es por mí._

_Cuando no haya ninguna luz, con esto podrás encenderla tú mismo._

_Volver a nacer por ti;_

_dejar que un revuelo de nubes arrase todo lo hasta ahora pasado;_

_permitir que el futuro fluya con los vientos;_

_sin temor, sin pausa, con paciencia._

Cuando el teniente coronel llega a casa, Ran se encuentra en el salón, leyendo un libro nuevo. Gingetsu no puede saber de cuál se trata desde la distancia, pero por la expresión del joven está seguro que le está gustando.

—Bienvenido. —Ran siempre saluda agradablemente y con una media sonrisa, perezosa pero no por eso menos sincera.

Gingetsu lo observa fijamente unos momentos y Ran inclina la cabeza interrogativamente, pero al final el mayor decide que todo está en orden y se retira a su cuarto, sacándose la pesada gabardina y las oscuras gafas. La mirada escrutadora de Ran lo sigue hasta desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

A veces, el joven moreno, Ran, teclea operaciones en el ordenador central, usándolo con una rapidez y ligereza como jamás se ha visto, como si hubiera nacido jugando entre esos cables y teclas. Aunque en realidad casi era así.

Ran, **C **hasta unos años atrás, había nacido con un poder asombroso. El poder de un "3 hojas". Su cuerpo era magia. ¿Cuánto poder puede albergar el cuerpo y la mente de un "3 hojas"?

Mucho.

Aunque no tanto como un "4 hojas".

Ran podía sentirse afortunado de no ser un "4 hojas"; demasiado poder, demasiada prisión. Por muy grande que sea su jaula, un "4 hojas" jamás puede vivir en libertad.

Suu la había deseado. Y la libertad le costó un alto precio.

Suu había muerto.

Para un "Trébol", la muerte es la liberación más esperada.

_Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad __**C**__?, _le había preguntado **B**.

_Siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad __**C**__?, _le había preguntado **A**.

Aquella fue la diferencia. Y **B** murió, habiendo sido demasiado débil para protegerse de **A**.

Ahora sólo quedaban **A** y **C**. Ran podía sentir en su cuerpo la llamada constante de **A**.

_Vuelve conmigo. Quiéreme más que a nadie. _

_Sí, más que a nadie, __**A**__._

_Te quiero, __**C**_**.**

_Yo también, __**A**__._

Ran parpadea, retirando la humedad que sus recuerdos ha creado en sus ojos, antes que Gingetsu pueda darse cuenta.

* * *

Otras veces, Ran se apoya contra la ventana, mirando la ciudad y sus intermitentes luces.

A veces no piensa en nada. Ni en **A**, ni en **B**… ni en sí mismo. No piensa en nada, para que nada ni nadie piense en él.

Ése es su momento.

Entonces se acerca Gingetsu y Ran recobra el hilo de sus pensamientos, obligado a pensar en el militar.

Gingetsu; que confirmó que la presencia de Ran, **C**, sería una molestia para él, pero que nunca ha expresado el malestar.

Ahora, tres años después de haber entrado por esa puerta, Ran puede decir que sabe que en realidad Gin no piensa en él como una molestia.

No es que pondría las manos en el fuego, pero pensar que su presencia agrada a Gingetsu hace que su encierro sea más aceptable.

No puede salir de ese piso, perteneciente al hombre, porque salir fuera sería demasiado peligroso para él y para toda la ciudad. Gingetsu tiene la orden de mantenerlo vigilado.

Ran jamás huiría de allí. Si no Gingetsu…

No, se quedaría allí para siempre, hasta el final. Porque vivir fuera de la jaula acabará matándolo.

Dentro del centro de investigación, **A**, **B** y **C** vivían para siempre, encerrados. Vigilados. Porque tres tréboles de 3 hojas no pueden vivir libres y juntos. Porque el poder de 9 hojas es demasiado grande.

Ahora sólo quedan dos tréboles de "3 hojas" y un "2 hojas". Gingetsu, el "2 hojas", y A y C los "3 hojas".El poder de "5 hojas" sobrepasa las posibilidades del Gobierno. Pero Ran jamás usaría su poder junto al del Gingetsu, y tampoco contra él.

No. Jamás saldría por esa puerta.

Envidiaba al "4 hojas". Suu había podido vivir la libertad durante su viaje hacia la felicidad.

Para Ran, ese lugar, ese encierro con Gingetsu, ya es su libertad.

Han pasado tres de los cinco años que Shuu, el anciano, diagnosticó que le quedaban de vida. Su cuerpo crecía sentenciosamente rápido.

* * *

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos;_

_Volver a nacer por ti;_

_convertir la dicha de nuestro encuentro en cándida luz;_

_y la tristeza de nuestra segura ruptura en sofocante lluvia;_

_como la florecilla añil que se abre en la tenue sombra._

Esta vez, Ran se encuentra en el centro del salón, tarareando suavemente la música que suena de la radio, para que la bella voz de la cantante no se esconda bajo la suya. El holograma se mueve, danzando en el no-lugar.

_Mis manos entre las tuyas, sin que yo me suelte,  
Nuestras vidas unidas como si una sola mente fueran  
Volver a nacer por mí,_

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

Cuando el militar llega a casa, sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

—Te gusta esta canción.

No es una pregunta. Afirma sin esperar respuesta mientras cuelga su gabardina, como siempre.

Ran sonríe ampliamente, manteniendo los ojos suavemente cerrados. Sí. Le gusta esa canción. Casi puede decir que es suya, si pudiera reclamarla.

_La envidio_. Suele decir y pensar, cada vez que la escucha. _A Oruha. Ella fue feliz. _

_Murió_. Le recuerda el militar, sin inmutarse ni endulzar su voz. Pero Ran lee más allá. _Tú aún sigues vivo._

_¿Es que no puedes ser feliz estando aquí?_

_No es eso…_

—Vivió siendo feliz, hasta el último momento... —suspira Ran.

Gingetsu lo observa. Puede entender el sentimiento de Ran, pero esa frase tan repetida empieza a molestarle, aunque no lo diga nunca.

— ¿Acaso no puedes intentarlo siquiera? —le replica, frunciendo el ceño.

Ran agacha la cabeza, como si fuera el niño que aparentaba hacía unos años.

—Lo siento.

El teniente coronel suspira interiormente y titubea antes de acercarse al joven y pasarle los dedos por la nuca lentamente.

—Vamos. —Y sigue acariciando suavemente, viendo como el gesto ablanda a Ran. El chico es siempre tranquilo, siempre melancólico. Siempre piensa en su vida, en su pasado, en **B**, muerto por **A**, y en **A**, que está muy lejos de allí.

_AMOR_

_Que nunca se corresponde con el verdadero amor._

—No puedo quererte —dice de repente Ran, moviéndose gustosamente bajo la cálida mano. Abre los ojos y le mira, pero Gingetsu no lo está mirando a él, tiene la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana, como él hace muchas veces. Le ve fruncir los labios.

—No te lo he pedido.

Ran vuelve a bajar la mirada y siente como el mayor se retira, dejándolo solo en el centro del salón, con la radio aún sonando la misma canción.

* * *

_AMOR_

_Cualquiera puede pronunciarlo,_

_pero nadie conoce su significado._

_A solas nunca lo entenderé, junto a ti lo quiero conocer._

**B** amaba a **C**, A también amaba a **C**, y **C** los amaba a ambos por igual. Pero… **A **siempre fue el más fuerte e impulsivo de los tres, y ahora **B** ya no está en medio.

Ran todavía quiere a su hermano, más que a nadie.

_¿Más que a nadie?_

_Sí._

_Si alguna vez quisieras a alguien más que a mí… lo mataré._

Ran quiere a Gingetsu. Pero nunca como quiere a su hermano. No podría, por el bien de ambos, ni aunque quisiera.

* * *

Gingetsu se extraña de que la radio siga encendida, puede escucharla desde su cámara. Normalmente, los silencios que se crean entre Ran y él siempre son absolutos. Pero la voz de Oruha sigue sonando a través de los altavoces.

Saca la cabeza por la puerta.

_No apartes tus ojos de mí, no sueltes mis manos;  
Abarcándolo todo, la fortaleza de las esperanzas, la fragilidad de los deseos;_

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

El holograma de la cantante sigue flotando sobre el radiófono, moviéndose con elegantes movimientos sobre un pavimento que no existe. Ran también se mueve, allí, en el centro del salón. Ran baila lentamente al son de las bellas canciones de la difunta cantante.

Se mueve suavemente, llevando su delgado cuerpo en círculos sobre la moqueta central, los pies descalzos y los ojos cerrados. Alza los brazos, como si sostuviera a alguien entre ellos, y baila como baila el mar, con movimientos fluidos y dispersos, como la espuma flotando sobre el agua, y como el agua danzando sobre la arena; una vez tras otra, pero cada vez un poco más allá.

—¿Recuerdas una vez que Kazuhiko vino con Oruha? —La voz de Ran acompaña sus movimientos— Ella te miró con cara de _nunca has traído a este niño a verme_. Creo recordar que esas fueron tus palabras.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Yo le respondí _No puedo ir a verla, pero la escucho _y encendí esta misma radio, esta misma canción. —Ran sigue bailando, aún con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que el mayor le observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta.— Esa noche me enseñó a bailar. Me tomó las manos y bailamos durante horas, aquí mismo, mientras Kazuhiko y tú nos observabais.

La joven y el niño, bailando en el centro del salón. Él, algo torpemente; ella, con una risa feliz que inundaba el lugar. Al final de la noche, Ran había aprendido a llevarla, pero también a dejarse llevar por la música, por su cuerpo, y por los brazos en torno a él que desprendían tanto calor.

Kazuhiko los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque con algo de celos, pero no dijo nada. Sólo aplaudió y besó a la cantante cuando terminaron. Gingetsu tan sólo observaba a través de los oscuros cristales que antes jamás se quitaba, ni siquiera en su propia casa.

Pocos días después, Oruha murió.

Ella ya lo sabía, que llegaría su fin. Todos lo sabían. Menos Kazuhiko.

Esos brazos rodeando su pequeño cuerpo son el recuerdo más bonito que Ran tiene de la cantante, la "1 hoja".

Gingetsu se acerca con unos pasos al joven, quien percibe su cercanía y reabre los ojos, encontrándose con los fríos del militar, pero no deja de moverse. Toma sus manos y entrelaza los dedos, y siente como el mayor acepta el gesto y lo atrae hacia su cuerpo.

_Ahora bésame mientras me abrazas._

_Haz que conozca un amor que nunca acabe._

_Dios mío, muéstrame,_

_Algo más azul que el azul, el verdadero corazón._

El calor del cuerpo aparentemente frío del militar, hechiza a Ran como el calor de una llama lo hace con una polilla. Se apoya contra su hombro y los brazos lo rodean cándidamente, así como los labios de Gingetsu se posan en su frente, confortándolo como nunca se ha atrevido a hacer.

Se siente maravilloso y el corazón de Ran se deshace bajo su pecho. Se agarra al otro cuerpo por miedo a fundirse entero, y así al menos se fundirá sobre él, y no en el suelo.

Gingetsu le acaricia la nuca y el cabello antes de inclinar la cabeza y unir sus labios.

Ran se deja besar, porque se siente con el corazón ardiente y se siente poderoso allí mismo, entre sus brazos. Siente como si todo fuera posible, que su corazón toma fuerza a la vez que se deshace bajo los labios siempre sellados del otro. Se dejaría arrastrar, como la canción que sigue sonando, repetidas veces a su alrededor.

Por que es su canción, si pudiera reclamarla. Ojalá se la hubiera pedido a Oruha en su momento, ojalá pudiera ser su canción.

Gingetsu le toma la cara con las manos y acaricia sus mejillas mientras lame sus labios.

Entonces Ran debe parar, porque sentirse tan vivo no pude ser normal, porque quizás tanta vida le lleva demasiado rápido hacia la muerte, y él desea que eso dure eternamente. Intenta dar un paso atrás, pero la firmeza del otro se lo impide.

— ¿Es que no puedes ser feliz si no estás con **A**?.

—Sí…

_¿Más que a nadie?_

_Sí._

_Si alguna vez quisieras a alguien más que a mí…_

—¿Entonces?.

—No puedo quererte…

_Te quiero. Amo a __**A**__. No puedo amarte más que a él. No puedo amarte, ni quererte… te quiero y te amo. Pero no puedo más que a __**A**__. Nunca como a él._

—Lo sé.

_Sé que le amas, más que a nadie, ahora y para siempre. No puedo ser __**A**__. Soy un "2 hojas" que sólo quiere hacerte feliz._

—Sé feliz —dice antes de volver a besarlo y apretarlo fuertemente contra él, casi con miedo a que se caiga y todo se derrumbe. Quiere bailar con él, quiere deslizarse por entre sus brazos y que choque contra él como el océano contra las rocas, como el agua sobre la arena, y como la espuma sobre el mar.

—No puedo quererte… —repite el mar, el océano, el agua, agarrándose contra las rocas que una y otra vez toca su cuerpo con fuerza, escurrirse sobre la arena y fluir bajo la espuma.

_Te quiero._

—Pues no me quieras…

_Quiéreme._

—Sé feliz.

—Hazme feliz, como ellas lo fueron. Ellas conocían la libertad y la felicidad. Oruha y Suu, alcanzaron su felicidad.

_Sé mi felicidad._

_Déjame ser la felicidad para este pájaro en su jaula. Déjame ser tu libertad._

_Por eso llévame_

_y así olvidar la realidad_

_quedar sumida eternamente en este sueño,_

_para poder tenerte por siempre en mi recuerdo._

_Llévame contigo_

_quiero ser feliz._

**FIN**


End file.
